


We've Got History

by theshyscorpion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M, Pidge gives good pep talks, lance is a mess, shiro does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: After noticing their Lions' tendency to stick together, Keith and Lance bring it up to Allura, who tells them of the history of the Red and Blue Lions.Title from Olivia Holt's 'History'





	We've Got History

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more Klance in my life. So I wrote it. Enjoy the cuteness!

 

Keith took off his helmet, shaking out his hair so it didn't lay flat. "Red seems to have a mind of her own lately," he mused aloud. "She takes off towards Blue at any given opportunity."

"Blue does the same," Lance added from beside him. "Anytime we're not in battle or actively training, she goes over to Red. She never goes that to Green, Yellow, or Black, so what gives?"

Allura didn't even look up from where she was tapping away at the castle ship's control panel. "Well, it's not unusual," she said casually. "It could even be called common. You know, the Lions retain a sentience from their previous Paladin."

"They do?" Keith asked. "Well, I'm not surprised. I knew they were sentient, but I didn't think it was from the previous Paladin. I thought it was just... _them_."

Allura shook her head. "No, the sentience is from the former Paladin. When a Paladin dies, their sentience lives on in their Lion until the next Paladin dies, and then their consciousness is replaced."

"So how does this relate to Red and Blue?" Lance questioned. "Were they best friends or something? Closer than the rest?"

"They _were_ closer than the rest, and they _were_ best friends. But they were lovers as well."

Keith raised an eyebrow, almost nervously. "The previous Paladins were in love? Didn't that mess with the team dynamic or something?"

"On the contrary. The two fought even harder to protect each other, and the team followed suit. It brought the entire team together." Allura smiled. "They were extraordinary women. Jaiya, that is, Blue, was incredibly smart. Diyana, Red, she was the strongest of that generation's Paladins. I had met them, once upon a time when I was quite young."

"So all of the Lions have a history regarding their previous Paladins?" Keith asked.

"Yes. Patterns can be seen, going back to the beginning of Voltron. Green has traditionally been the youngest Paladin, though exceptions have been made." Allura absent-mindedly swiped at the screen before her, perfecting what she was doing. "Red and Blue have always been lovers," she muttered, almost to herself, but Lance and Keith heard her.

" _What_?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Allura glanced up at their outburst. "Oh, yes. In every generation of Paladins, Red and Blue have been couples or ended up couples. They are not chosen for that characteristic, it merely seems that it has been fate. Through history, there have been various pairings of men and women piloting Red and Blue, but they always seem to be in love."

"So....the universe likes me and Keith together?" Lance said, trying to appear casual as his heart beat faster.

"I'm just telling you the history," Allura said. "Whatever happens is up to you two." She left the room, muttering about talking to Coran.

Keith turned to head out to the main area, and Lance followed him. "Fate thinks we should hook up," he said. "Who's to deny fate, right?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Lance, I'm not sleeping with you just because there's been a pattern throughout history. There's no obligation for you to sleep with me."

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to have sex?"

"Lance, I'm saying we shouldn't be together just because fate apparently says so." Keith brushed past him, calling out to Shiro as he did so, jogging to catch up with him.

Lance hunched his shoulders slightly as soon as Keith was out of sight. "'Fate thinks we should hook up'," he muttered angrily to himself. "I'm so _stupid_!"

"You're not stupid," Pidge said from the couch. "Well, maybe, but you're always hilariously flustered around Keith. Still, there's better ways to word things."

"I know," Lance groaned, face-planting onto the other end of the couch. "I wanted to be all smooth, but my brain apparently decided to disable my brain-to-mouth filter!"

"Lance," Pidge said patiently, "Talk to him."

"Did you not just hear him shut me down?" Lance said incredulously. "He doesn't like me!"

"No, I heard him say that he didn't want to hook up with you just because fate wants it," Pidge corrected.

Lance perked up. "You think he likes me?!"

Pidge smirked. "I may or may not have it on good authority that if you actually asked him on a date like a normal person, he'd probably say yes."

Lance shot upright, nearly falling over in his haste. "See you later, Pidge! I've got to go find Keith!"

Pidge smiled after him, saying fondly, "You idiot."

\---

"He doesn't want anything, Shiro," Keith insisted. "He just wants to 'fulfill fate' or something. He doesn't actually like me."

"How to you know?"

"Because the first thing he did was ask to hook up after Allura told us about the history of the Red and Blue Paladins!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "He finally asked you out?"

"Not even!" Keith exclaimed. "You and I both know that if he'd have asked me out, I'd have said yes, but no. He just wanted to hook up."

"And you don't want your heart broken," Shiro finished.

Keith nodded. "Besides, he'd never actually ask me out. We're rivals. Friendly rivals now, but still. He doesn't really like me."

"You should talk to him. If what Allura told you is true, it's likely that he feels the same way you do. Lance always gets flustered around you, so maybe he wanted more an he said."

Keith gave Shiro a look. Shiro returned it, exasperated. "If there's one thing we've learned since we became Paladins..."

"...It's that communication is key," Keith finished, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Don't put it off too long," Shiro cautioned. "You don't want to lose your friendship over a misunderstanding."

"I won't. He means too much to me. I wouldn't just give up on him."

\---

Lance stood in front of Keith's door, hesitating. Finally, he knocked, and waited for Keith to answer. A little while later, the door opened.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Keith asked.

Lance took a deep breath, heart pounding. "Keith, I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier. I- I didn't mean to make it seem like us being together was an obligation. That's not- that's not how I feel about it." He looked down at the floor, unable to meet Keith's eyes. "I know that I worded it badly, but I want to be with you. And not just because the universe wants it. I want to be with you because I like you, Keith. A lot. Way before Allura told us about Red and Blue. And I just- and I just thought you should know."

Keith was quiet. Lance chanced looking up at him slowly, hoping fervently that he didn't see disgust in his eyes. He didn't. No, Keith's eyes were soft, looking at him with a gentle smile that nearly took his breath away.

"I like you too, Lance. And I want to be with you."

Lance looked at him properly. "Really?"

Keith chuckled lightly. "Yes, really. Can I kiss you?"

Lance's heart wanted to thunder out of his chest. "Y-yes, I mean, yeah, I mean- ye-"

Keith cut him off by pressing their lips together, kissing him softly. Lance melted against him, clutching at his shoulders to keep himself upright. Keith smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance. After a moment, they separated.

"Good?" Keith murmured.

Lance winked at him, having gained a bit of his charm back once the shock wore off. "Definitely." He swooped in for another kiss, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist and dipping him, chuckling when Keith was the one clutching his shoulders.

"You're so damn extra," Keith said fondly. "Let's go to dinner." He took Lance's hand, and they set off down the hall together.

"Hey, does this count as a date?" Lance asked cheerfully, swinging their hands between them.

"I don't count dinner with all our friends, which we do every night, as a date." Lance wilted a bit at Keith's words. Keith added, "But if we watch a movie after and cuddle, now _that_ would count as a date."

Lance brightened. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
